Here to stay and Gone for good
by MarcoLover16
Summary: AU Marco doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want it to fall apart, but will his fears...make it happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, this story is completely different; I'm sure, than any story out there. It's completely A/U and is not going to be following the seasons 4-6 at all. With that said, I love seasons 4-6, don't get me wrong lol. See, the other night this idea popped into my head, and it has to be written…during Marco's 11th grade, but it's just…well, very A/U, as I've said. I don't know why I'm doing this to myself because I just finished two of my stories, started another, and I vowed that it would be the only one I was writing at this time to take the stress off of me lol, but now…this idea came to me and I could NOT ignore it. I hope you like it :) If you do want to read my "Pellie" story, it's called "After All". Thanks…

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow…college, Dylan? I feel so young," Marco sighed, leaning into his boyfriend since June.

He laughed, pulling Marco closer, "You're not that young, babe…but it is weird that I'm leaving. Will you miss me?" He asked, flashing that award winning smile of his.

"Of course, Dylan," he kissed him softly. "I miss you already,"

"Aww," he kissed Marco, with much more passion this time. "I promise, we'll see each other all the time, or," he paused, "as much as possible,"

"I guess," Marco agreed, "We'll be fine,"

Although Marco was happy that Dylan was finally going to be going to college, something he always wanted to do, he was a lot more afraid than he let on. It wasn't that he couldn't live without Dylan for a month at a time, even though it would be hard, but he didn't want Dylan deciding that…some eleventh grader wasn't good enough for him. See, Marco knew that in twelfth grade and tenth, it had seemed logical enough because Dylan didn't even know any different…or anyone older, but now…now, Marco worried.

When Dylan had graduated, Marco wasn't even thinking of these possibilities, but now that he was leaving the next morning, it was finally hitting him. His boyfriend…was now a college guy. He wasn't sure how much he adored this idea.

"Marco," Dylan pleaded, "I can't do this…it won't all fit!"

Marco turned his head to see his pathetic boyfriend trying to shove everything messily into a fifth suitcase.

He rolled his eyes, "Baby…it's called folding. Ever heard of it?"

Dylan took out one of the offending pieces of clothing, and threw it at his head, "Smart ass," he laughed, "Help? I BEG of you,"

"Of course," he laughed as well.

About an hour later, the packing was finished, and it was time for Marco to leave. Dylan was trying to persuade Marco to stay the night.

"Dyl…I can't," Marco said slowly, trying to make him understand.

"Why not?" he asked sadly. "It's my last night here. I want to spend it with you. Oh," he sensed a fear of Marco's, "We won't like…do anything. I just want you to stay with me, please?"

Marco thought for a moment, seriously thinking about staying, but in the end, shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dylan. I wouldn't know what to tell my parents."

He sighed, annoyed, "Tell them you're staying for Paige," he pressed.

"Hello! They think I'm straight. That would sound worse. I'm staying overnight at a girl's house? Come on, be serious. It's a lose-lose situation here. I can't explain what an awesome friendship we have…it would make no sense to them. I'll come tomorrow. We can drive out together, or whatever."

"Oh," he said angrily, "And that wouldn't bother them? It seems like you're making this up as you go along, Marco,"

"Dylan," he put his hands on his shoulders, "Stop. You know that isn't true,"

At the feel of his touch, he slightly calmed. He put his strong arms around Marco's waist, and brought him closer.

"Marco, I'm sorry, but I really hate this…this hiding stuff,"

He smiled, "I know you do. I'll come tomorrow?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm not mad, but I'd prefer you don't drive all the way there with me, drive all the way back, and then have to be ready for the first day of school a day after. There's no point,"

"Yes, there is. I want to say good-bye to you,"

"Say good-bye now…and I'll call you when I'm there tomorrow, okay? And I'll see you soon, Marco; it's no big deal,"

Marco threw his arms around Dylan's neck and kissed him with as much heart as he could throw into him. "Well, bye…I guess,"

"Don't sound so sad," Dylan said, smiling. "I'll miss you, but as I said, I'll see you soon,"

"Okay," he smiled. "I'll try. Oh! And, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything,"

"How did you like eleventh grade?"

Dylan laughed, "Well…I was older than tenth grade with twice the work,"

Marco sighed, "Not much to look forward to, eh?"

"No…not really. Goodnight, Marco,"

"Night, babe,"

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"So, Marco…today is the month anniversary of Dylan being gone,"

"Must you remind me, Paige?" he asked, annoyed. "He didn't even call me this morning,"

Paige pretended to look shocked, "Dylan forgot to do something?! Those people down in hell must be pretty unlucky without their jackets. I'm sure they weren't expecting it to freeze over,"

"Alright, I know he's forgetful, but I thought he just might remember my birthday,"

"Miss Michalchuk, Mr. DelRossi, I might just be holding class up here, if you'd like to listen," said Mr. Armstrong, clearly annoyed at the interruptions.

Paige looked as though she was about to talk back, but Marco nudged her, "Don't,"

She sighed, whispering, "Look, you and Dylan weren't together last October, right? So…maybe it's no big deal,"

"Yeah, I know. I don't care," he said, trying to pay attention to the board at the front of the room, "It's just…it makes me feel, I don't know…it's stupid," he bit his lip.

"You feel unnoticed, right? Don't worry, I'm sure it's fine," she smirked, turning around.

He raised his eyebrow, "Okay,"

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, Marco…" Ellie said, catching up to him at his locker. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day. And…the sad part is, I think I'm in ALL of your classes," she laughed.

"Yeah, just give me a minute, and we can walk home," he went to grab his math textbook, and almost everything fell out. He sighed.

"This has not been a good day,"

Ellie bent down to help him put the books back in his locker. "Well, Paige asked me to ask you if you wanted to go to her house,"

Marco looked confusedly at her, "Why wouldn't she ask me herself?"

"I think she wanted to prove that she was 'asking me too' to be…polite or something like that," she rolled her eyes. "Who knows? She's a freak. So, if I'm going, you had BETTER be going,"

He laughed, "Okay, it's just me and you there with Paige? I find that highly unlikely,"

"Well, you know Paige…a lot better than I do, if I might add, so obviously, she'll have Spinner there…maybe Jimmy? Who knows, she likes people! Don't ask me why!"

He laughed, "Okay, let's get going, then,"

Marco was silent during the walk to Paige's house. He was absolutely positive that Ellie would remember his birthday. She always did. Everyone was so completely stressed out with school. That was it.

Still, Paige seemed to understand it was his birthday. At least she remembered. That was more than he could say for his best friend and boyfriend. He tried to give Dylan a break…he was stressed out with his first month going by at University and, obviously, he was busy. Marco, though, didn't want to admit that their relationship was going to fall just as Dylan promised it would not. He tried to make excuses for it, but he was just a tiny bit irked that no one was acknowledging it.

Marco rang the doorbell, and they waited patiently. When the door finally opened, he was grateful…only it wasn't Paige.

He stared at his smiling boyfriend, almost afraid he wasn't there. He threw his arms happily around him, hugging him tightly.

Dylan laughed, "Happy birthday, Marco,"

"Oh, my go…I hate you!" he laughed. "Thank you, though!" he hugged him, all the more tighter, refusing to let go.

"Hey! What about me?!" shouted Paige. "I was in on this too; don't I get a hug?"

He let go of Dylan for a split second to embrace Paige, when he realized, a lot of hugs were going to have to get around.

"You all knew about this?!" he looked to see many of his friends hanging around the living room.

"Ellie and Paige planned it. It wasn't me," said Dylan. "I mean, I was planning on coming, anyway, and calling you to tell you, but…no, Paige said not to,"

"See, Paige!" Marco shouted, "Those people down in hell actually aren't going to need those jackets,"

She laughed, "Oh, no, they will because I was being sarcastic. When the devil hears he actually DID remember, the jackets will be coming out,"

Marco was, once again, attached to Dylan for the rest of the evening. He only had one night to see him before he was gone again. He vowed that, next time, he would be visiting him at his dorm.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Let me get this straight, you told your English teacher, that Marco and I are dating?" asked Dylan incredulously.

"Well, the conversation came up," she waved it off.

Spinner laughed, "When the hell does that conversation just…come up?!"

Ellie looked confused, "Ms. Kwan?"

They all laughed, "Welcome, Ellie, to the weirdness of the conversation," Marco answered.

"Alright, baby…I'm sorry, but I've gotta get going," Dylan said, getting up from the couch.

"No!" he held onto him tightly, "You can't leave!" he laughed.

"I'll call you tomorrow. As much as I'd love to take you with me, you have to stay for school and everything. I'll miss you," He leaned in for a kiss.

Marco turned away, putting his arms over his chest childishly, "Nope,"

"Marrrrrco," he whined.

"You leave-no kiss,"

He sighed, "Alright, everyone…then, I guess, I'm out. Buh-bye, Marco," He said, slowly walking out of the house

"Wait! I changed my mind!" He chased Dylan out to the car.

They all laughed at his enthusiasm.

Marco kissed Dylan as he let him sit into the car. "We…well, we need…I…."

"Yes?" Dylan asked slowly.

"Nothing,"

He didn't look convinced, "You sure? Something wrong?"

"Forget it. You said you'll come visit next weekend, right? It's not too long a drive, is it?"

"Nope, not too long. I'll be here, Friday to Sunday…I promise. Instead of three hours, like tonight, we'll get to spend three days, okay?"

"Yeah, but…today's Monday and I have to wait four days for three days?!"

"Marco…"

Marco refused to let an argument begin before he left. That meant he wouldn't even come Friday and that would make everything worse.

"Bye, babe…love you," he said the last part quietly, seeing if Dylan would respond to these words never spoken.

"Love you too, that's a much better way to end the night," He smiled, and drove off.

Marco was happy, but far from okay. They needed to talk…and it was getting increasingly harder for him to do that.

A/N: Yay! That was very…uh…happy until the end, there. Next chapter, the drama starts! Oooh! I am so happy I got this done today! I make my catholic confirmation tomorrow, so I would love some reviews to look forward to as a present. Since I mentioned my confirmation there, I'd like to take this moment to point this out: I'm a TRUE CATHOLIC. And…look what I'm writing? I am NOT A HOMOPHOBE! I am so sick of people thinking that. Anyways…please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all of those who reviewed my last chapter. The site usually sends me emails telling me…but it hasn't lately, so if I didn't respond, it's because of that. I usually do. I hope you like this chapter and please review!

Marco was trying as hard as he could to pay attention to Ms. Kwan's lecture on the importance of…something or another. Okay, so maybe he wasn't paying attention, but he was sure he knew whatever she was saying anyway.

"Marco!" Paige said from behind.

"Yeah…oh, what?" he asked, coming back to reality.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, frowning, "Are you and Dylan like…alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we're fine," he responded much more confidently than he felt.

She raised her eyebrow, "Really? Well, it just seems th—"

"Paige, Ms. Kwan is trying to teach a lesson and I'd love to hear it, thanks," he ended the conversation.

"I, for one," Ellie loudly spoke from behind Marco at his locker, "never thought this week would end,"

"Yeah," he muttered, not really paying attention to anything but his books.

"What? Dylan comes home again this weekend. No hooray? No happy Marco?"

He smiled as brightly as he could, "Yay!! Good enough for you?"

She leaned in closer, dropping her chin on his shoulder, "Do I sense problems in the perfect relationship?"

"Perfect? Is that what everyone thinks? We fight…you know?"

"Yeah, I know…so does everyone, Marco," she said, as she tried to bring her best friend back to reality, "You and Dylan are like the model for a lasting relationship. Come on, if you fall apart, there's no hope for the rest of us. Not to mention…there's not many other gay guys in this school available…"

"Thanks, El," he said sarcastically, "for that bit of insightful logic there,"

"I'm always here. Now, tell me," she led him out of the school, letting the doors slam behind them, "what, exactly, are these problems?"

"Nothing, we're good. We're fine. He loves me. I love him. We talk usually two or three nights a week on the phone. That's it,"

"Alright, well, this would be my house," Marco sighed, "I'll see you…Monday?"

"Yup," she smiled, "Do try to have fun this weekend,"

As soon as he got into the house, he ran straight to his room, and called Dylan, (ignoring the questions coming from his mother).

"You're still driving? Okay, are you going home first? Alright, sure…I'll see you soon, then. Love you, bye,"

He fell down onto the pillow after a long week of school to await his boyfriend.

There was a knock at the door. He called for him to come in, assuming he knew who it was. Instead, it was his mother.

"Oh," he said, surprised. "Hey, what is it?"

"Well, we just," she faltered a moment, "I wanted to talk with you…"

"Yeah…" he felt bad telling his mother that, at this particular moment, they couldn't actually have a conversation.

"Ma…I'd love to, but Dylan's sort of back in town today and—"

"I don't mean to be nosy, Marco," she leaned against the doorframe, "but you and Dylan…this friendship you have—

Saved by the bell. Literally. The doorbell sounded throughout the house, letting Marco know that Dylan had arrived. He half-smiled at his mother, and led her out into the kitchen, so he could answer it.

"Hey," said a smiling Dylan ready for a kiss.

"Hi," Marco tried to smile, turning away. "Room," he reminded, pushing Dylan down the hall.

Dylan nodded, "Of course," looking slightly put out at the thought that his parents still had no idea about them.

When Marco had closed the door behind him, Dylan definitely got his kiss, forgetting all current annoyance. Marco pulled away, pushing them both down to the bed.

"Remind me, my mother wants a conversation, okay?"

Dylan looked at him oddly, "Sure….lay down, relax," he said softly, noticing the look of pure stress in Marco's eyes.

Marco obliged, resting his head on Dylan's chest as Dylan ran his hands through his hair. He felt at peace. He felt good. But, then, he felt scared. He could enjoy the happiness for now, or realize that after the weekend was over, the loneliness and worry would come back…

"No," Marco didn't realize he'd spoken aloud, but still pulled out of the strong arms that held him so comfortably in place.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked, confused.

"We just….need to talk, okay?" Marco spoke slowly and calmly. He convinced himself that Dylan would understand.

"Okay, hun…let me uh, sit down up for this,"

Marco took his hands in his, "College is, I didn't want to admit it, but it's changing this…"

Dylan laughed, "Marco, come on, I know we don't see each other every day, but we're okay,"

"No! Dylan, just…okay isn't good enough, and…listen to me, okay?"

He nodded, not wanting to upset Marco at all.

"I love you so much, but you're in college, and I'm still at Degrassi. I mean, we're different. You might be changing now, having different interests,"

"Marco," Dylan said sadly, "Did I do something?"

"No!" He feared maybe he had been too hopeful. Dylan wasn't understanding.

"Just…we're fine, Dylan. Forget it,"

Dylan shook his head, "You absolutely can't take that back, Marco. Tell me what the hell you mean. I'm worried," He yelled, as he paced the room.

"Please," Marco whispered. "Don't yell. My mom is out there,"

Dylan nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"Alright," Marco gave in, "There could be other guys at the university, and…I don't always know what you're doing because I never see you…"

He stopped long enough to take in Dylan's expression. It had quickly turned from worry to anger and disbelief.

"So you don't trust me, Marco?"

"No, that's not it, I trust that you may not do anything, but what you're feeling,"

Dylan stopped his pacing, but distanced himself from Marco as he thought was possible.

"Who the hell said I'm feeling anything? Did you ever think that you just might be the only one for me?"

"Please, Dylan, STOP!"

"No," Dylan went on, "Have I ever given you reasons not to trust me? Or, have you been feeling paranoid since we started dating?"

Marco wasn't sure what to say. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

"You don't know," he repeated coolly, "Well, neither do I, obviously,"

"I just think that this relationship is beginning to feel a little forced," Marco replied without thinking.

"Forced?" Dylan asked, bewildered. "Am I forcing you to keep dating me? Is that what this is to you?" He was trying to hide it with his anger, but Marco could see how hurt he was by the accusations thrown at him.

"Maybe we should just like take a break," he said so quickly that Dylan couldn't interrupt, "I think it's for the best,"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't trust me," Dylan said as Marco saw the tears behind his eyes, as he spoke. "Maybe," he continued, "I really found some other guys. Hate to tell you the truth, babe, but I have been sleeping around," he smiled impishly.

Marco shook his head quickly, "You're just saying that to hurt me. You don't mean that," Marco wasn't sure whether or not he believed it, but it felt much better to keep confidently saying it.

"You'll never know, will you?" He turned to grab his coat, "This weekend was for you," he angrily stormed out of the room.

Marco followed him to the car, despite Dylan's protests. "Please, Dylan,"

"You wanted you "break", you'll get it. Good-bye, Marco,"

"No," he grabbed his arm, "Please," he screamed. He really didn't care who heard him anymore.

Dylan ripped his arm away from his grasp and slid into the car. Marco slammed the door for him, with tears running down his cheeks. He'd almost given up completely. He was going to lose him, he knew it.

"If you leave me now, I hate you," he whispered, unable to obtain a louder level.

"Well, maybe," Dylan answered in barely a whisper, himself, "I already do…" And he drove away.

It comforted Marco to repeat the words over and over again. He wasn't sure if they were true, but again, sometimes it felt better to believe them anyway. "He did NOT mean that. He'll come back. He loves you. He did NOT…"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: What you have to understand is that I started writing this story; I had those last few paragraphs in this chapter in mind. Yes, well, I'm not sure I liked the way this was written…please tell me what you think! I'd LOVE reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Next chapter! Yay! Hope you like (and review!)

Marco lay still on his bed with the dried tears still on his cheeks, while still more were coming. He didn't see the point in wiping them away. He forgot everything for those few minutes that he stayed there. Where he was didn't seem important. He forgot who he was; even that he had other friends. The only thing right then that seemed important was Dylan.

After a little while, he turned off his light, dubbed it as the WORST Friday night of his life, and got into bed. He knew, eventually, his mother would be bothering him, and telling him to eat something, but he planned to ignore it. That was her solution to everything, really. 'Have a bite of this. It's delicious.'

He closed his eyes and tightened the covers around himself for it was cold. He imagined Dylan was there to hold him. When he was, everything always felt better. He squeezed his eyes tighter, as he tried to kill the images of his boyfr…no…his ex-boyfriend.

"No, no, no," he said sleepily, "What did I do?!" The tears wouldn't stop.

The next morning, Marco awoke feeling anything but rested. He'd gotten maybe two hours of sleep, but it felt like much less. He didn't bother getting dressed. He simply walked into the kitchen to see what his parents would say about school.

"Marco," his father began, confused, "You have to be at school in an hour. Why is it you're not ready?"

"I don't feel well, Pa. I mean, I've never missed a day in my life,"

"Oh, no," his mother said as she stepped into the room, "You don't look well at all. Maybe you'll go in later on, but for now, get some rest," she said sternly.

"You're not even going to check for a fever?" he asked, bewildered.

She rolled her eyes, then put her hand on his forehead, "You're warm, and you actually admitted to being sick. You always go to school, like you said. Go rest!"

He did as he was told, but before he headed down the hall, she took his arm. "I'll be up in a minute, so don't be sleeping just yet,"

"Sure," he nodded.

She walked back to the kitchen. Her husband looked up at her in confusion.

"Don't worry," she soothed. "He and I just haven't talked in so long. Go head off to work. I won't go today; my son needs me."

He nodded, "Feel better, Marco!" He called before leaving for work.

Marco had been trying to concentrate on the book he had in his hand. He felt it'd be much easier not to think about Dylan if he thought about the increasing doom that this book's plot was headed to. Unfortunately, even that didn't work.

He heard his mother's knock on the door, and he put the book away.

"Alright, mama, I'm ready for whatever you have to say," HE had, indeed, prepared himself over the night for this very conversation. He hoped it would end as well as it did in his head.

"You are my son. I love you for who you are. You know that, right?" Marco figured she already knew his answer, so he didn't give one. He just waited for her to continue.

"I know it must be hard for you living in this house. It must be hard to feel like you have no rights to be gay, but—"

"Ma!" he interrupted, "How did you know?!"

She chose not to answer. "I know that so many people in our religion say it's wrong, but that….well, it was long ago. I don't think that…I don't know, Marco, but I believe Jesus loves you. He wants you to be happy with this. He wants me to accept it," she hesitated on her next sentence to look around the room and smile sadly at him.

"Why would you hide it from me?" she finished softly.

"How long?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I had my suspicions for a few weeks, but then they were confirmed…"

"Confirmed?" he repeated, "How were they?"

She smiled sadly, putting her arms around his shoulders. "Dylan told me last night," she confessed.

He detached himself from her embrace, shocked. He got up angrily and paced the room with a million emotions in himself.

"How could he do this to me?" he whispered. "Why?"

"Marco, it's okay. I've accepted it," she responded, trying to calm him down.

"That's not the point!" he screamed. "It's-I—" he started to get clothes out of the drawers, "I have to go to school now. I must; please take me," he pleaded.

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Paige," Marco boldly walked up to his friend during lunch. She looked fairly tired, but he was not in the mood to be sympathetic,"

"All night," she said with her hands on her hips, "Dylan had me up all night!" He kept walking back to his room, saying his was fine, but then he'd be back again. He told mom he's going to leave tonight, as opposed to tomorrow. I guess I owe him this because when I was younger, he's console me, but this is ridiculous,"

"Paige," he repeated calmly, considering it's the only word he had been able to say so far. "As much as I'd love to stay here and talk about the break-up, I need to ask you….he told my mother. Did he tell you that?"

"Wait, say that again please,"

He took a deep breath, "Dylan told my mother we've been hiding a relationship from them,"

"Is that why you broke up?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

He shook his head, "No. Maybe he told her because of the break-up,"

"Well," she put her arm around him sympathetically. "What'd your mom say?"

"She was fine with that, but how the hell can I trust him? I just….I need to talk to him. He's leaving tonight?"

She nodded, "Walk home with me,"

"Oh, and Marco, what actually happened last night?" she asked, concerned.

"If he didn't tell you, I won't tell you,"

……………………………………………………………………………….

After the last period of the day, Marco informed Ellie that he was going to be leaving with Paige. She protested at first, but he assured her it was a crisis, so she let him go.

He and Paige stopped in front of the door. She turned to him, worry tracing her features. "You know what you're doing, right?"

He shook his head, laughing, "Honestly, not a clue. I'm mad, though. That's not good,"

She opened the door slowly, and checked to see if Dylan was in the living room. "I don't understand what reward he got out of talking to your mother, though," she whispered.

"Should I check his room?" He wasn't really looking for an answer, though. The minute he asked, he was already halfway up the stairs.

"Dylan!" he yelled, banging on the door soundly. Dylan obviously knew the voice, so he chose not to answer.

Marco honestly didn't know what he was trying to accomplish by yelling at him. He knew he was slightly at fault by causing the break-up. He also knew he couldn't take back what Dylan did by yelling at him, but he was angry. He didn't think straight when he was angry.

"Dylan, open this damn door now!" he yelled. "I'm not leaving!"

"What do you want?" he called back, annoyed.

"Dylan….I want," he decided he could stop yelling. "I want to talk to you,"

He heard his bo…ex-boyfriend sigh and then open the door. "About?"

"Why would you tell my mother about us?"

Dylan sighed again, leaning on the doorframe. "I didn't do it to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking,"

Marco looked at him incredulously, "OH? So you thought it'd make me happy?"

"She needed to know, Marco!" he said, raising his voice.

"It wasn't up to you to tell her!" he retorted just as loudly.

"It's not like you would have told her!" he yelled back.

"That is not your problem, Dylan,"

"You're right," he said softly, moving closer. "None of this is my problem, anymore. It just so happen there's a boy standing in my doorway who is nothing but a problem himself. Maybe he can find someone else to tell his father for him. Go home, Marco. You made it quite clear just how you wanted our relationship to be,"

He closed the door in Marco's face angrily. Marco, however, continued to talk through the door.

"You know what; you're not my problem either!" He was well aware of how childish he sounded, and how Dylan was really not listening at all, but he didn't stop.

"Marco, go home," Dylan said quietly, not interested in matching his angry tones, "You already said you hate me if I left, so you should leave,"

Marco was trying to stay angry, but it wasn't working. He kept remembering who's fault this was to begin with: his. He decided to leave while he was behind.

He kissed his finger, and touched the door, whispering, "I love you,"

He walked down the stairs to find Paige sitting on the couch alone, smiling sadly in his direction.

"You know, you could stay and just hang out with me. I am your friend, after all,"

It had been a long time since Marco and Paige had been together without her boyfriend, Ellie, Jimmy, or more recently, Dylan. He walked over to her and put his arm around her. He leaned his forehead onto her shoulder.

"If you want to cry, I promise it'll be between us,"

"No," he spoke confidently, though he definitely wasn't fine. "I'll be fine,"

"I don't want to make you feel any worse, but—"

"Then, don't." he interrupted.

Paige looked all around the room, and searched her mind for a subject change. "Want to talk about hockey?"

"Oh, god," Marco put his head in his hands. Surprisingly, he laughed. "Everything, reminds me of him,"

. . . …………………………………………………………………… ….

Marco left Paige's house at around six-thirty. Dylan never left his room the entire time he was there; not even leaving for dinner. He thanked Paige's parents for letting him stay to eat, and Paige hugged him good-bye. She also told him that it would all be okay in the end. He wasn't sure if he believed her.

He walked into his house to find his parents in the dining room, ready to eat. His mother asked him to join, but he promised he was not hungry. He left out the part about eating at the Michalchuk's house. They hadn't known he was there, and he didn't want any questions from his mother.

As soon as he entered his room, he called Ellie. "El, I'm going too a gay youth group," he laughed.

"Ohhh, like the one from ninth grade?" she asked, excitedly.

"Well, not the exact one. This one begins much earlier in the year; as in, tomorrow after school. I just really need to meet people who….are the same way,"

"Alrighty, then, hope you have fun. You don't need me for moral support, do you?"

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks for the offer, though. Love you, El,"

"No problem and love you too,"

…………………………………………………………………

After the last bell sounded to end the day, Marco took off to find the room. When he got there, he saw that there were quite a few in there. He really didn't think there'd be so many.

He took a seat at the back of the room, not really wanting to be noticed. Unfortunately, (or fortunately) that didn't work. Someone did see him. Marco looked up to see the figure of the shaking shadow, (A/N: that sounded odd, lol) and saw a gorgeous boy looking down at him.

"Can I sit here?" he gestured to the seat next to Marco.

'Well, time to prove I really have moved on,' he thought to himself.

"Absolutely, and what, may I ask, is your name?"

He smiled, putting his hand out for him to shake, "I'm Chris,"

A/N: I don't know….good….bad? Maybe I need a second, third, fourth, fifth opinion? You get the point, right? Please review. It makes me desperate to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you enjoy! Please review! Oh, and I apologize if it's not that great. I tried, but this chapter was one of those…uninteresting, but quite necessary for the eventual plot kind of chapters.

"I'm Marco. I'm in eleventh," replied Marco.

"Wow…" he laughed, "No offense, but…"

"What? I look younger?"

"Sort of…like…because I don't know, maybe your height? I'm in ninth, by the way,"

"This is like the same age difference only backwards between…" Marco paused, realizing where he was going. He changed the course of conversation, "Wait, you're in ninth?!"

Chris laughed, "I'm seriously nervous. I've never been to a place like this before,"

Marco looked confused, "Youth group?" he questioned.

"Well, sorta, but never anything gay…so…umm," he looked extremely uncomfortable. "Are you…you know?"

"Gay?" he finished.

Chris nodded.

"Yeah. I understand you're nervous, though. Even at this point, I haven't told my parents yet. Well, actually, my mom just found out,"

"And how'd she react? I'd like to be sure mine will be okay with it,"

Marco smiled sadly, leaning in closer to the cute boy. "Hon, you can never be sure. You're just gotta go for it and hope for the best. Told anyone yet?"

"My girlfriend," he answered sadly. "She told me to come here,"

"You and I have a lot more in common than you think," Marco said, smiling. "After this meeting this, you want to walk over to my house?"

Chris became excited, "Really? I'd love to. I might tell my parents you're in my grade, though

"Oh," Marco laughed, "I don't mind. They'd definitely believe you, anyways,"

So after school, Marco walked home with his new friend Chris. He couldn't help but notice the slight attraction he felt towards him. He was nothing, of course, compared to Dylan, but eventually, he could be.

"This is my house here. Oh!" he remembered, "I'm not sure if I told you, but my dad isn't quite aware of my sexuality, so…"

"I won't say a word. We became friends because you tutor me, the poor little ninth grader, in math,"

Marco smiled proudly, "You're pretty good at this,"

They walked into the house and Marco introduced Chris. They didn't really ask too many questions. They just let the boys head out in to the backyard. Chris took a seat next to Marco on the steps descending from the porch.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Chris.

Marco nodded, wondering what was on his mind.

"How long have you known?"

"Oh," Marco cursed himself for being so unprepared for the type of questions that were going to keep being thrown at him. This boy was in ninth grade and just came out. He tried to imagine meeting Dylan in ninth grade, instead of tenth. Maybe…

Oh, no…he was thinking about him again! How is it everything had something to do with him?

"Well, since ninth grade," he started, "but don't be like me,"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I was afraid, so I didn't tell anyone. My girlfriend and I had a fake relationship from mid-ninth until the beginning of tenth," he admitted guiltily.

"She agreed to that?" he asked, shocked.

"She's my incredible best friend," he said, "I sort of took advantage of that, but I love her so much. I really do. She did it for me until…well…last year," He didn't want to talk about Dylan with this boy.

"Oh, I—okay. I just feel so young around you. I guess it's because you have so much experience. Do you…with…you know, have you…guys?"

He seemed so nervous trying to get the words out. Marco tried to understand his meaning.

"A boyfriend?" Chris nodded. "Yes, but I'd rather not carry out this conversation any further, if you don't mind,"

"Yeah, sorry," he truly looked it too.

Marco smiled encouragingly, "No need to be, really. I'm really glad I met you,"

"Trust me," said Chris, "I don't know what I'd be doing here if I hadn't met you,"

………………………………………………………………………………..

"A ninth grade?" exclaimed Paige in the hallway the next day. Marco had finished telling her about Chris. He had an awesome time with him that night. His mother had loved him, and promptly asked him to stay for dinner.

"That doesn't sound like you. Whatever, do you like him?" she asked.

"Yes," he smiled, "Very much,"

"I'm going to tell Dylan!"

"No! Wait…" he thought for a moment. Why didn't he want Dylan to know? It wasn't that big of a deal. Besides, they weren't together any longer. Though, he reminded himself, he didn't want their relationship to be bad. It started out as only wanting a "break," But then…Dylan did make him angry afterwards. Also, he guiltily admitted to himself that he did want to know his reaction.

"Paige, you should tell him. I want you to,"

She pulled out the cell phone from her purse, smirking, "Definitely,"

A/N: I know, like I said, not my best work. I'm sorry :( Please review anyway. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know, lately my chapters have been pretty short with this story, (I feel they haven't been great, but I suppose that's your choice…) Anyhow, please read and review. I've been working my ass off to get quick chapters up on this and "Bring Me Back," That story has been like writing itself! So, it's no big deal, but you know, I'm trying to please my people :)

"So, yeah…umm…you want to come over tonight?" Marco asked Chris. Surprisingly, his mother didn't question the frequent amount of time he spent with Chris. In reality, they were just friends. However, Marco did want to change that.

"Love to. Paige and Ellie aren't going to be there, are they?"

"I thought you liked my friends," he said, confused.

"Oh, I do,"

"They're not coming, Chris. I thought maybe we could just hang out together in my basement and…maybe talk?"

"When do you want me there?"

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Marco had spent about two hours of his Saturday getting ready. Everything had to be perfect because he couldn't risk screwing this up a bit. No matter how long he had spent getting ready, he didn't feel up to the perfect standards at the time his doorbell rang.

He quickly ran to get it. He wasn't prepared to be blown away. The truth was, he looked pretty much the same as he did every other day. The only difference was the way Marco saw him.

He had dirty blonde…not quite brown hair and dark brown eyes. It was an interesting combination of the two. He was quite a bit taller than Marco, which was not so surprising. Over the week they had known each other, Marco had grown to pay attention to his interests. For example, he loved sports; all of them. Marco felt it necessary for the sake of the friendship to inform him that he couldn't stand sports. He usually pretended they were an interest, though. Chris just laughed.

Here he was in a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans and he couldn't have looked more like prince Charming to Marco. He had to hug him.

Chris was surprised, but gave in, "Hello," he laughed. "Missed me?"

"Oh yeah," Marco finally let go of his grasp, "Come downstairs."

………………………………………………………………………………

"Tell me about this boy, Paige," Dylan said angrily.

"Here we go," she rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but I can't send you a picture over the phone,"

"Describe him,"

As soon as Paige opened her mouth to do just that, he interrupted, "How old is he?"

"Well," she started…

"Is he better than me? Was that why we broke up? Had he known him already and thought he'd make a better boyfriend?"

"Dylan," she started, "May I get a word in?"

"Yes, please…say SOMETHING,"

"He's fourteen," she answered.

"How could he do this to me?" Dylan asked, defeated.

"Maybe he was wrong with his insecurities, but you didn't help much with them either. You could have assured him that he had no need to be worried, but you egged him on by telling him you'd seen other people, which, I'm hoping isn't true,"

He sighed. "It's not,"

"And his mom, Dyl? You had no right at all. It was just dumb," She explained her ill feelings on the matter.

"I know," he said, "we both screwed up, but can't he see I want him back?"

"No," she said flatly.

"Why not?"

"Umm…maybe because you haven't even TOLD him that!"

"Should I?" he asked cautiously.

"I give up," she ended the call.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You know, you are really amazing," said Chris, admiring Marco.

He laughed, getting closer. "Am I?"

Chris nodded quickly, shyly running his fingers through Marco's hair. Marco smiled at him, encouraging him to not be so nervous.

"Marco?"

"Yeah?" Marco moved so close that they were barely a centimeter apart.

"I just…I know that you just consider us friends and I respect that you probably don't want to, but I"

"Yes," Marco answered the unasked question.

"Really?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah…"

Closer…closer… Marco leaned in to finally kiss the boy when, "Dam," he cursed, his phone went off.

"Yes, Paige," he answered irritably.

"I just wanted to let you know, I told Dylan,"

Way to ruin the moment, Paige. It's amazing what she could do even when she wasn't there. He closed the phone, turned it off, put it back in his pocket, and pretended there had been no interruption.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

Marco smiled happily again, "Not important."

Finally, Marco did what he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to do. He kissed him. There was no denying that it was nice. In fact, he liked kissing Chris. He felt…in control, for once, but he sort of liked Dylan holding him better and…

'OKAY,' he chastised himself, 'don't think about him, whatever you do.'

He felt so selfish. Here he had a simply gorgeous boy who seemed to just adore him and he couldn't stop thinking about his ex. He pulled away after he could no longer breathe.

"You're amazing," Chris said breathlessly.

"Thanks," he laughed, "You are too,"

A/N: Alrighty, then….next chapter we'll have some Marco and Dylan scenes. Yay for Drama! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Next Chapter

Dylan sat quietly in his room, dark, considering all the blinds were closed and it was well into the evening. His roommates weren't there. He thought about a practical way to approach this issue he was having. That was what his psychologist said to do with every problem.

He remembered the week after their father had died, he and Paige had been sent there weekly to talk about issues. After a few months, Paige had stopped seeing him, but Dylan enjoyed going.

Anyway, he had tried for a long time, but there was no way to do this nicely and constructively.

He jumped up in his car, slamming the door. He didn't care if he was driving all night and had to skip his classes the next morning. He had to do something; if only he knew what.

It was past midnight when Marco's doorbell rang. A very annoyed, yet slightly worried, Mr. Del Rossi answered the door.

"Yes?" he asked, confused.

"I need to see Marco,"

"I assumed you weren't here to see me. I hope it's an emergency. He's sleeping."

Dylan nodded. He didn't know how Marco was going to react, be he had to see him. He knew they both said things they didn't mean, but he felt right about this.

The door wasn't locked, so he walked right in without knocking. Marco was a light sleeper, so as soon as the light turned on, he began to wake. "No," he mumbled.

"Marco."

He heard Dylan's voice in the background, but convinced himself it was a dream. It must have been just his father.

"Early," he muttered, irritated that his father would wake him at this hour…whatever hour IT was.

Dylan chuckled slightly and shook the bed as he sat on the end of it. Marco jumped, suddenly realizing that it was, indeed, Dylan.

"What, in the Lord God's name, are you doing in my bedroom at," he checked his watch, "twelve thirty a.m.?"

Dylan finally realized that he was an idiot. Well, he had realized that much earlier in life, but this was the moment when he realized he was the idiot in this current situation. It was wrong. It would not help.

"I need to talk to you," he pleaded.

"Dylan," Marco sighed, rubbing his eyes.

It was then that Dylan noticed Marco was shirtless. Here he was, past midnight, in Marco's bedroom, with the amazingly good looking shirtless boy who…had a boyfriend. He wasn't Chris, now was he?

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Chris," Dylan answered immediately.

Marco stood up and walked over to his mirror. He was trying to ignore Dylan. He started to change his appearance by fixing his hair and covering his chest with his arms. Dylan tried not to stare, but he could tell that Marco was too warm to put on a shirt. However, he needed to cover up because that's the way he was.

"It's winter," Dylan muttered, not realizing he spoke aloud.

"Not quite," he answered, raising an eyebrow.

Dylan couldn't help it. He got up from the bed, crossed the room, and put his hands on Marco's arms. Marco shivered.

Marco looked confused. "What?" he said, slightly annoyed.

"You're always so insecure."

"Maybe," Marco started, "I don't like people staring at my chest,"

"Maybe," Dylan repeated, "You're afraid people will have a problem with it."

"I never said that," Marco argued, "Do you?"

"Do I what?" Dylan asked quickly, not sure where the conversation was going.

"Have a problem with my chest!!" he yelled.

"What's going on?" Mr. Del Rossi came into the room yelling.

"I'm sorry," Marco muttered. "We'll be quieter. I'm sorry," he said, embarrassed, hoping his father hadn't heard what, exactly, they were talking about.

Mr. Del Rossi nodded his head and closed the door.

"Just so you know," he whispered, "I am not staring at your chest because I have a problem with it. I actually," he laughed, "like it."

"Stop. You're stupid," he said, without really thinking.

"Marco," he pulled the boy's arms down from his chest and pulled them securely around his own body. Instinctively, Marco leaned his head into Dylan's chest. "I'm sorry for everything," Dylan sighed.

"I know," he answered, close to crying, "but I'm with Chris now,"

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Are you serious about him?" He tightened his hold slightly on the younger boy.

"Dylan." He was angry again. "Do you want me to, like, cheat on my boyfriend? I'm not like that. My god," he pulled away.

"That's not what I meant," he sighed. "Dump him."

"No! I just got with him! I mean…I like him, Dylan."

"You love me," he said angrily. "You know you do. What are you doing, Marco?"

"No! Don't pin this on me! You came over here. I'm not doing anything. Let GO of me." He pushed him away.

"Are we fighting again?" Dylan asked piteously.

"Well, obviously."

The last thing Dylan wanted was to fight with him again. That was not why he came. He was going to make some sort of a deal with him even if it killed him.

"If Chris is something you need to do…then, fine. Date him and we can have our "break", but promise me that if you miss me, come back to me."

Marco stayed silent for a moment. It was difficult for him to come up with his answer.

"I have a feeling, I need you, but I also need to do this. I'll keep what you've said in mind."

"Not telling your boyfriend about us…isn't that against your morals?"

"It's not cheating. Please leave."

"Kiss me…and I'll go."

"That would be against my morals. Go."

Dylan sighed. "Goodnight," he whispered.

Marco didn't say a word. He couldn't. He didn't know how to respond. Dylan closed the front door and he was brought out of his reverie. After everything they'd been through, he couldn't let him go!

He got up, ran out, and followed Dylan down the pathway. Dylan turned around, confused.

He threw himself at him with a completely straight face, showing no emotions that he may have felt.

Dylan held onto him tightly, completely surprised. Marco kissed him. For that moment, his morals fled his mind. All that mattered was Dylan and this kiss. The love of his life and…this was wrong. This was soo so very wrong!

He pulled away. "I love you, but I can't." He ran back up the pathway, opening the door.

Dylan looked confused now beyond all belief. "Can't what?"

"Love you!" He slammed the door shut.

A/N: Alright, I'm mad. The "N" does this thing where the season goes on break until January. I don't know if this is done on CTV, but whatever. Anyhow, I know someone dies, but I need to know what happens and all! It showed, "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" and that's it until January. Grr. I need me some Darco. IF anyone knows that there is DEFINITELY a Darco episode coming up for me, please please please let me know. All I need to know is there will be one, and I'll be happy. Thank you. Please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I'm not sure this was the ending chapter you were all expecting because I wasn't expecting this was how it was going to end either. In fact, I only knew when I was halfway done with it. I hope you enjoyed this story and continue (or start) to read some of my other works in progress…or my completed stories. I'm not fussy. I hope you liked it. Please review :)

It had been about four hours and forty-three minutes since the fateful midnight kiss outside the doorway. I hadn't slept another wink. I got dressed slowly and carefully, planning my day inside my head.

"Maybe," I muttered to myself in the mirror, "if I don't go down that hallway, I won't pass Chris at all." Oh, this is ridiculous. I was planning how to avoid my boyfriend. We really needed to talk. He had to be informed that I really wasn't an amazing as he thought.

I arrived at my locker, ready for another day of hell. "I really don't believe this."

He was there. Yes, HE was there. I assume I don't have to explain myself. He was just standing there at my locker at a school he wasn't even supposed to be in. What the hell was the world really coming to?

"Go home," I whispered, passing by him when I saw Chris. I prayed that Dylan would just leave. He could make things so much easier by doing so. I had no such luck. He followed me, of course. I ignore him because he had yet to even speak a word.

"Chris," I spoke up shyly.

"Hey…can you help me with this?" he asked, gesturing toward his books falling from the locker.

Dylan smiled. "Pleas, allow me," he helped him quickly.

"Thanks," he said, confused. "You are?"

Dylan was silent. I sighed. "He's my boy…" I started automatically, "friend. Friend. He is JUST a friend," I said frantically.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Really," I said. "He is."

I pushed past both of them, waving a good-bye to Chris. This was going to be a long day.

"Wait! Marco!" Dylan shouted. He was much faster than me. I gave up and turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked, tiredly.

"In all actuality, you. I'm really sorry for telling your mom that night, Marco. It wasn't right."

"I was going to break up with you! I was wrong, Dylan."

"Obviously, though, I must have done something to have caused so much trouble. You didn't trust me. You went to Chris…"

"No, Dylan…"

"Why did this have to get so crazy?" Dylan said, laughing.

I realized that Dylan was apologizing for doing nothing wrong. This all started because I was scared and needed a 'break'. Before that, everything was perfect. Dylan should have been the one angry, and he was, but he got over it. I was being immature to go to Chris. I had to prove to Dylan that, if we had a serious break-up, he wasn't the only one for me. I was scared only because he'd been with other guys before me and I felt that I needed that chance, but I realize now, I didn't need it. Dylan was the only guy for me. I had to somehow make this all right.

"Dylan, call me tonight. Don't be surprised though, if I may need your consolation after I break this boy's poor heart."

Dylan looked at me, confused. Then, he smiled. "Oh, well, how about you call me? I don't want to…interrupt you…while you're with him."

"Wow," I whispered, "I feel so bad."

He put his arm around me when we arrived at my first class. "You'll feel worse if you don't do it. I have to get going before I get caught or lose credit for my own classes," he said quickly and kissed my cheek.

I sighed. He was right. Whether Dylan and I were back together or not, Chris and I were still never going to work out.

I found Chris after the last period of the day outside, waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me. Oh, my gosh, I felt so horrible. I was a horrible, evil, minion. Okay, Marco, don't get dramatic. He just wasn't right for you.

"Hey," I said slowly. "We need to talk."

"Okay," he said nervously. He obviously knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Okay, what does everybody always remind me that I am?" I asked him.

"Uh…honest?"

"Right. Look, I haven't been completely honest with anyone lately, not even myself. I'm going to be brutally honest."

He nodded. "You're going to dump me, aren't you?"

"Well, Chris…I know this was a quick thing and it seem kind of like nothing, but it wasn't nothing. Would it help if I told you that you helped me figure out my life?"

He laughed slightly, pretending he wasn't upset. "No," he answered.

"I don't want you to feel bad about yourself, though, okay? I know you've probably heard of the dreaded, 'It's not you, it's me' thing, but it's true. It's something I had to figure out in my life and I screwed this up…I'm sorry. I really did feel something for you, but it wasn't strong enough to have a good relationship. I really hope you understand because I want us to be friends. I don't want the whole, 'Let's be friends,' thing that never happens. I want a true friendship with you. I really don't want awkwardness because I respect you way too much for that."

I waited for his reaction, but it didn't really come too quickly. Finally, he smiled.

"I really like you, Marco. You make me so happy even when I want to die. Hell, you even dump in a flattering way." He laughed. "Okay, can I have a hug?"

I smiled, "Of course!"

Thank you, God. You saved me from a huge fight. I could see it in Chris' eyes that he wanted to cry, but I praised him for his ability to keep it in until I was gone. If he cried, I would have lost it.

"Come on," I said, grabbing his arm. "Let me walk you home."

"No, Marco, it's okay. I'm a big boy," he smiled. "I can do it myself."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "You're always in here, Chris," I pointed to my chest, "but it's just Dylan's already made it his home. I'm talking, he brought furniture and a place to sleep and all that into my heart. He really made himself at home, and I can't change that."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey, baby," Dylan greeted me when I stepped over the threshold.

"It's okay," I said, smiling. "You can now morally kiss me."

He did just that. "I missed you," he said, pouting.

"I know you did. I got like eight missed calls from you." I laughed. "You know, it's scary. When you slammed that car door that night and we were screaming at each other. I thought you were gone completely, like for good."

"Nope," Dylan smiled. "As long as you'll have me, I'm here to stay."


End file.
